


Неожиданности

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Post V-Day, Pre-Slash, Romance, The Golden Circle Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в миссию Эггзи неожиданно вмешивается старый знакомый, но на этом неожиданности не заканчиваются</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неожиданности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210006377.htm?oam#more2) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В; фантазия на тему спойлеров к фильму «Kingsman: The Golden Circle»

✖ ✖ ✖

Машина впереди вильнула влево, потом вправо, и, не сменяя направления, с размаху врезалась в ехавшую перед ней. Эггзи чертыхнулся про себя и вдавил педаль тормоза до упора, едва успев вывернуть руль в нужную сторону. Возможно, Нери обнаружил слежку и пытался сбежать? Но Эггзи был максимально осторожен и уже трижды менял авто и дважды — номера. Да и слишком глупо — рисковать вот так, уж проще скрываться на машине, маневрируя по узким улочкам, сам Эггзи именно этого и ожидал...

Когда Эггзи добрался до пострадавшей машины, причина, почему Нери потерял управление, стала блядски очевидной.

Отверстие в его голове было очень аккуратным, даже слишком, учитывая то, что стреляли в движущуюся машину. Должно быть, снайпер просчитал все возможные условия выстрела. Нери здесь ждали? Кто ещё вёл его, если не Кингсмэн?

Эггзи приложил пальцы к дужке очков.

— Мерлин, мы в дерьме, — сообщил он, отходя в сторону. — У вас есть идеи?

Странно знакомый хмык заставил Эггзи оцепенеть.

— К твоему глубокому сожалению, это не Мерлин. Красиво, правда? Я давно не практиковался со снайперскими винтовками, но этот раз определённо вышел очень удачным.

Блядь. Твою мать. Какой пиздец. И на осознание этого пиздеца у Эггзи были едва ли секунды — реагировать стоило быстро.

— Чарли, — Эггзи едва удержал себя от того, чтобы сорвать очки. — Нашёл выход из ада? Отсосал у дьявола?

Блядь. Если охрана Нери среагирует мгновенно, у Эггзи не будет шанса. Особенно без Мерлина. Только если не раскрутить Чарли на подсказку. Хотя ему мало веры, думай, Эггзи, думай...

— Можно и так сказать, — Чарли снова усмехнулся. — Рад, что ты смог узнать меня только по звуку моего голоса. Соскучился, Эгги? Я — очень сильно.

— Невероятно, — Эггзи быстро проверил пистолеты, пока было время. — А ты ведь ждал меня, верно?

И бросился бежать. Кажется, вон та пожарная лестница — то, что нужно: здесь совершенно замечательные крыши, по которым можно нестись бесконечно без каких-либо проблем. Бог паркура, пожалуйста, будь со мной в этот трудный час.

— Не тебя, — поправил Чарли. — Но у такого прекрасного выстрела должен быть свидетель, разве ты не согласен со мной?

— Самодовольная… задница.

— Задыхаешься? Оу. Неужели ты решил подрочить на мой голос? 

— Слишком самодовольная, — Эггзи ухватился за нижний выступ лестницы и выдохнул, переводя дух. Так, уже легче. — Зачем ты его убил?

— Только в кино злодеи рассказывают весь свой план главным героям. В реальности это работает немного не так.

— А, так ты причислил меня к главным героям? — верх уже близок, хорошо, что Чарли настолько беспечен…

Эггзи уцепился за край крыши, подтянулся, зажмурился, сжав зубы, и перекатился через бортик, обретая относительную свободу. Но лежать долго нельзя, сматываться нужно как можно быстрее, потом искать, как выйти на другой канал связи Мерлина, и…

Что «и», Эггзи додумать не успел, потому что, как только он привстал на колени, в его затылок уткнулось дуло пистолета — уж это ощущение ни с чем нельзя было перепутать.

— Вообще-то я просто причислил себя к злодеям, — спокойно сказал Чарли. И, судя по звуку, откинул рацию в сторону.

Эггзи даже сглотнул от неожиданности и медленно поднял руки вверх. Блядь. Надо же было так попасться.

Так, ладно. Сейчас главное — тянуть время. Охрана Нери непременно найдёт Эггзи и, возможно, спугнёт Чарли? Даже такие олухи умеют понимать, с какого здания был совершён выстрел.

А Чарли на удивление замолк и принялся обыскивать Эггзи одной рукой, продолжая удерживать пистолет у его головы. Первым делом, разумеется, стянул кольцо (о, а у кого-то болезненная психологическая травма?), затем избавился от пистолетов, отшвырнув их на значительное расстояние по крыше (хорошо хоть не вниз, придурок, хотя так их могли бы найти гораздо раньше), а потом Эггзи лишился зажигалок, запонок, галстука и даже ножей, которые были прикреплены к подтяжкам для носков (ради этого Чарли, судя по всему, опустился на колени, но пистолет наверняка ещё был направлен в голову Эггзи, пусть и с другого ракурса).

Эггзи чувствовал себя почти голым.

— Повернись, — сказал Чарли, и его голос разрывало от предвкушения.

Что оставалось Эггзи, кроме как послушно выполнить приказ?

До него даже не сразу дошло, что именно было не так. А когда дошло, то Эггзи просто медленно зажал рот рукой. Медленно — потому что резкий жест Чарли мог воспринять как атакующее движение и потому что тело Эггзи ему немножко отказывало.

Блядь, как не заржать в эту же секунду.

— Привет, Эггзи, — запоздало произнёс Чарли. — Не ожидал увидеть меня? Разве я мог остаться бесплотным голосом в твоей…

— Что ты сделал со своими волосами? — резко перебил его Эггзи. И коснулся своего виска, намекая.

Чарли был выбрит. Не совсем наголо: его голову уже покрыла отросшая на четверть дюйма щетина (блядь, как же всё это, должно быть, чешется). Но сам факт.

Эггзи никак не мог уложить это в своих мыслях. Ну. У выпендрёжника Чарли идеальная причёска, созданная не без участия огромного количества геля для волос, была обязательным атрибутом каждого дня. Чарли даже в учебке долго возился по утрам, а уж как долго он прихорашивался перед заданием в клубе… И что, это всё? Чарли решил примерить образ гопника из Ист-Энда?

А ему идёт, кстати.

— Ты вообще-то у меня в плену, — немного ревностно напомнил Чарли. — Без оружия. И твой чудо-костюм тебе не поможет, я буду стрелять сразу в голову.

— Нахуя ты побрился? — громко воскликнул Эггзи. Прекрасный повод потянуть время. Ну, и ещё выпустить свои эмоции, да?

Блядь, у него шрам на виске. Наверняка оставленный кольцом Эггзи. Ужасно захотелось прикоснуться, и Эггзи даже потянулся вперёд, но Чарли больно упёрся дулом пистолета в лоб, и пришлось убрать руки.

— То есть, — Чарли сделал ещё пол-шага — пугающе близко, — тебя не волнует то, как я выжил? — и зачем-то поправил воротник рубашки Эггзи, расправляя его. Блядь. Тут же стало жарко и невыносимо. А Чарли продолжал изгаляться: — И то, как я взломал частоту Мерлина? И…

— Твои волосы, Чарли! — заорал Эггзи, которого начал душить нервный смех. Блядь, он надеялся, что не переигрывал. Хотя большая часть его реакций сейчас была вполне искренней, зрелище было что надо. 

Хм, а Чарли постарался со своим новым образом. Тёмные штаны, похожие на армейские, чёрная же водолазка под горло, блестящие пластины бронежилета. И чёрные кожаные перчатки. Последнее почему-то особенно добило. Интересно, а ему не жарко? Они же всё-таки в Италии.

— Или ты сраный фетишист с кинком на мои волосы, — Чарли заинтересованно склонил голову к плечу, — или ёбаный эстет. В последнее я вообще не верю, так что… кто-то спалился?

Давай, давай, больше времени, я обязан уйти от тебя живым.

— Я отказываюсь вести с тобой переговоры, пока ты не отрастишь волосы, — Эггзи даже позволил себе сложить руки на груди. Играть так играть.

Чарли, судя по его виду, подавился воздухом. 

— Прости, что?!

— Таковы мои условия, — Эггзи вздёрнул подбородок. — На тебя совершенно невозможно смотреть.

Чарли гневно выдохнул через нос. О да. Эггзи обожал доводить его до подобной кондиции. Когда-то, в прошлой жизни.

— Я могу отстрелить твои яйца, — угрожающе сказал Чарли. — Тебе придётся придумывать себе новую кличку.

— У меня пуленепробиваемый костюм, и ты, очевидно, об этом знаешь, — напомнил Эггзи.

— И что, — с лёгкой ехидцей в голосе протянул Чарли, — если я выстрелю в пах, тебе не будет больно?

Вот же мудак. У Эггзи даже всё сжалось. Нет, лучше не проводить таких экспериментов.

— Вот видишь, — Чарли хлопнул его по плечу, — каким послушным ты стал, Эггзи. Даже немного жарко от этого факта, не находишь?

Эггзи едва удержался, чтобы не застонать. Блядь. В учебке они так и не успели перевести этот обжигающий флирт, замешанный на страстной ненависти, в миссионерскую позу, и сейчас Чарли, кажется, закрывал гештальт.

И не то чтобы Эггзи внутренне сопротивлялся этому. Какой кошмар.

— Тебя это заводит? — сказал он, запрокинув голову.

Чарли быстро облизнулся, совершенно не напоказ и вообще едва заметно, но Эггзи почему-то очень пробрало, даже больше, чем от блядских перчаток.

Ну твою ж мать. Ну какого хуя. Ну как с этим жить.

— Быть может, — схватка взглядов у них явно не удавалась, потому что никто не желал первым отводить глаза, и в итоге Чарли просто моргнул, вроде бы не признавая поражение, но отступая. — Зачем ты пытаешься оглянуться назад?

Эггзи потряс головой.

— Я не пытаюсь…

— Кого ты пытаешься наебать, — Чарли закатил глаза. — Ты не оглядываешься, но тебя явно интересует что-то внизу. Не волнуйся, у охраны этого прекрасного итальянца сейчас совершенно другие заботы. 

— Прекрасного? — Эггзи негромко щёлкнул пальцами. — Ты превратил его лицо в мясную похлёбку с костяной крошкой.

На самом деле входное отверстие было маленьким и аккуратным, Чарли стрелял с довольно большого расстояния и очень постарался. Поэтому в кровавую мешанину превратился только затылок Нери, но Эггзи это ни хуя не волновало, потому что повод для обвинения был отличным.

— Но ведь он был таковым, разве нет? — мило улыбнулся Чарли. — И я старался сохранить его лицо целым для опознания, так что… — пауза была даже слишком длинной, и, кажется, Чарли таким образом удерживал себя от смеха. — Прости, ничего личного. Хотя если бы я сразу знал, что он — твоя миссия, возможно, я не торопился бы так сильно и позволил ему побегать по шоссе, уклоняясь от пуль. Интересно, полез бы ты его заслонять или нет?

— Я так похож на идиота?

— Вообще-то да, — и Чарли резко изменился в лице. — Кингсмэн ведь нужна была информация о его семье, верно? Если Мерлин готов платить, я могу предоставить кое-что интересное.

И только сейчас — блядь, какой позор, — до Эггзи дошло.

— Ты наёмник. И как, прибыльная профессия после Дня В, когда каждый как минимум носит с собой шокер, а как максимум обвешан оружием с ног до головы?

— Не представляешь, — Чарли притворился, что сейчас нажмёт на спусковой крючок, но Эггзи было не пронять такими дешёвыми фокусами. — Но я занимаюсь этим не ради денег. Считай это таким видом искусства.

— Искусства, — Эггзи очень захотелось прикрыть глаза рукой. — Ты ебанутый, Чарли. Кстати, тебе очень идёт этот шрам.

Если охрана Нери действительно обезврежена, нужно немедленно искать новый план отступления. Возможно, стоит довести Чарли до кипения? Уж с этим-то Эггзи легко справится.

— Мне тоже нравится, — неожиданно улыбнулся Чарли. — Придаёт моему образу некий шарм, верно? Я давно мог бы избавиться от него, но, считай, сохранил в память о тебе.

Это никогда не кончится, ага. Только если они трахнутся прямо здесь, на крыше, и то не факт. Неизвестно ещё, в чьей именно заднице окажется этот прекрасный пистолет.

Кстати о пистолете. Чарли вдруг опустил его и молча огляделся. Эггзи, разом потеряв всякую уверенность, недоуменно уставился на него, потому что сам не слышал ни малейших признаков приближения угрозы. Но, очевидно, у Чарли были какие-то другие знаки, которые позволяли ему отследить противника.

Кто же его противник, если не Эггзи? Судя по словам Чарли, охрана Нери не могла и близко находиться здесь? Другие противники? Неужели Чарли не позаботился о том, чтобы подчистить хвосты?

Впрочем, он проебался не только в этом. Да, он очень тщательно осмотрел Эггзи — слишком тщательно на его взгляд, обнаружил даже отравленные иглы в резинке белья, это было весьма неловко и всё такое. Но стащить с Эггзи пиджак Чарли не догадался, а значит, требовалась всего какая-то минута, чтобы вскрыть подкладку…

Эггзи ожесточённо закусил щёку изнутри, думая, как отвлечь внимание Чарли.

— Надеюсь, ты не разносишь какую-нибудь заразу, — громко сказал Эггзи. — Вдруг в твоих волосах были вши? Или чего похуже. Отойди-ка на пару шагов: я не готов настолько рисковать своим здоровьем.

— Проникаешься пижонством? — оскалился Чарли, наконец-то перестав беспокоиться неизвестно о чём. — Так и хочется обрить тебя налысо. У меня тут как раз есть складная бритва, не волнуйся, я буду нежен…

Договорить он не успел — Эггзи скользнул к нему быстрее тени и прижал лезвие небольшого ножа-бабочки к его горлу. Выхватил пистолет из пальцев Чарли, без промедления сунул в свою же кобуру и замер. Переваривать.

Словно перевёрнутое повторение сцены из прошлого, из проклятого Дня В, только вместо болезненного прикосновения тел — безумная схватка взглядов. Да и вместо едва ли удобного в бою столового серебра у Эггзи в руке был нож, который реально может повредить. А так — всё то же самое. Эггзи даже чувствовал дыхание Чарли, как в тот раз. Очень захотелось всунуть ногу между его коленей, чтобы проверить, возбуждён ли он. А что? В прошлый раз был. И это, конечно, можно списать на адреналин, но всё-таки…

Чарли спокойно и даже с некоторым любопытством оглядел его с головы до ног. Вместо ожидаемого гнева или даже страха он демонстрировал неприкрытую заинтересованность. В таких случаях обычно говорят про что-то типа «чертей в глазах». И Эггзи хоть убей не мог бы сказать, почему он так хорошо видит и понимает все эмоции Чарли.

— Да ради бога, — Чарли почти пожал плечами, но на его рефлекторное движение Эггзи нервно вскинулся, и Чарли довольно заулыбался, немного запрокидывая голову в сдающемся жесте. Наверное, Эггзи всё-таки выглядел не настолько безобидно. — И это всё, что ты можешь сделать?

Слишком провоцирующие нотки в голосе и слишком довольный взгляд. Эггзи скрипнул зубами и удержался от почти инстинктивного желания убрать нож.

— Ты запорол мне миссию, — сказал он, почти не раскрывая рта. — И теперь на нас может выйти итальянская мафия, и если твоя бабушка не заправляет местным преступным синдикатом, то нам лучше поторопиться!

Чарли распахнул было рот, желая сказать что-то, но вдруг выхватил из кобуры Эггзи свой пистолет — блядь, он совсем ебанутый? — и выстрелил. За спину Эггзи. Очевидно, в кого-то.

И Эггзи тут ещё считал, что проебался Чарли. Ага. Сам хорош. Или это реакция тела на знакомый, ммм, запах? Чарли с учебки не менял одеколон.

Да и шуточки про стояк сейчас точно неуместны.

— Ты не мог бы… — нервно начал Чарли, но Эггзи уже отстранился сам и даже вернул нож на его законное место. — Спасибо. Ты не против, если мы будем спасаться вместе? Просто если ты против — меня не ебёт твоё мнение.

— Ты очень милый, когда волнуешься, — заметил Эггзи. — Даже бритый череп тебя не портит в такие моменты.

— Надеюсь, ты хорош в беге по крышам, — не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на его слова, едко сказал Чарли. — Потому что если нет, тебя будет милосерднее пристрелить прямо здесь.

— Тебе не кажется, что было бы логично сказать мне, от чего именно мы бежим?

Чарли закатил глаза и кивнул на противоположный край крыши.

— Забирай свои игрушки. И быстро. Расскажу по дороге.

Крыши здесь и правда были идеальными для бега. Они с Чарли неслись, почти что не останавливаясь ради преодоления каких-либо преград. И если первые две минуты пути Эггзи просто торопился как можно больше оторваться от преследования, то потом он начал задаваться вопросом, а какого хуя он вообще бежит рядом с Чарли и даже соглашается с его решениями вместо того, чтобы быстро спихнуть этого пиздюка с крыши.

Ответ пришёл в голову неожиданно быстро. Блядь, это были рефлексы! Год в учебке не прошёл даром: они привыкли работать в команде и сейчас двигались синхронно, чуть ли не шаг в шаг, на самом что ни на есть подсознательном уровне.

То есть, Эггзи не ожидал от Чарли ни помощи, ни поддержки, и Чарли вроде как не собирался предлагать их — и всё же предложил. Удивительно.

Пару раз на их пути с чердаков поднимались «гости», но не проживали после этого слишком долго.

— Опять одновременно! — выдохнул Эггзи на бегу, стараясь экономить воздух.

Да. Уже третий «гость», и они снова стреляют в него в одну и ту же секунду. И оба попадают. Бессмысленная трата патронов, а ещё времени на яростные столкновения взглядов в безмолвных «я был первым».

— Мои слева, — так же, почти не тратя воздуха, бросил Чарли. 

Замечательное решение, учитывая, что выход с чердака находился обычно где-то посередине крыши. Но спорить на бегу не было возможности, как и выяснять детали произошедшего (а ещё Эггзи решил просто плыть по течению и временно слушаться Чарли), так что они просто неслись вперёд.

Беги, Форрест, беги. Твоя Дженни, вон, не отстаёт от тебя.

Они спустились вниз совершенно неожиданно для Эггзи — эта крыша ничем не отличалась от остальных, просто Чарли резко затормозил и сиганул вниз по пожарной лестнице, а Эггзи не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним и надеяться, что Чарли не приведёт их в ловушку. Этот новый странный Чарли невольно вызывал желание узнать о нём побольше — исключительно из-за тезиса «любая информация может пригодиться», да, конечно.

— Мафия, — сказал уже почти отдышавшийся Чарли спустившемуся Эггзи. — Семья Нери сама очень хотела его смерти и непременно уничтожила бы его в ближайшие месяцы, но тут, к счастью, появился я. Теперь им нужно сотворить символическую месть, чтобы их не обвинили в заказе киллера, и наше убийство будет замечательным вариантом. Видишь тот ресторан?

— Что? — не сразу понял Эггзи, пытаясь осознать длинную речь Чарли, которую тот произнёс едва ли на паре выдохов. — А. Да. Что мне нужно делать?

— Заходишь внутрь, говоришь метрдотелю, что ты к Жози. Тебя просят подняться и провожают до номера, в котором общая ванная с другим номером. Проходишь, выпрыгиваешь в среднее окно, там есть какая-то пристройка, приземление будет мягким. Буду ждать тебя у выхода из переулка.

— А ты? — недоуменно спросил Эггзи. — И стой. Я не буду ничего делать, пока ты не объяснишь мне, почему, блядь, вообще помогаешь мне. Учти, я не верю в твою доброту или искреннее желание помочь.

— Какое кошмарное недоверие, — Чарли покачал головой, — как же так, Эггзи, мы ведь стали почти семьёй за тот год!

— Прекрати паясничать, — Эггзи даже поморщился — И ответь, будь так добр.

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Чарли, едва Эггзи произнёс последнее слово. — Может, мне просто интересен твой новый образ, — Чарли легко провёл по рукаву его пиджака. — Тебе пойдёт зелёный, кстати. А может, убегать от итальянской мафии вдвоём будет немного веселее?

Эггзи вздохнул. Сказал бы кто ему, почему он до сих пор верит Чарли (не то чтобы сильно, но всё равно).

— Ладно. Пока ты не попытаешься вогнать нож мне под рёбра — принимается. Рассказывай уже свой коварный план, я весь в нетерпении.

Чарли улыбнулся, и от нескольких тонких морщинок в уголках его глаз шрам на виске немного «поплыл». Блядь, почему этот мудак настолько… неважно.

— Устрою небольшое происшествие, которое завтра в утренних новостях опишут как «взрыв газа». Думаю справиться своими силами, но если у тебя есть что-нибудь взрывающееся, будь так добр, пожертвуй мне.

Эггзи пожал плечами и отдал одну из зажигалок. На секунду ему показалось, что Чарли сейчас попробует её на зуб.

— И не пытайся её взломать, — на всякий случай предупредил Эггзи, — а то всё-таки лишишься головы. Так что лучше используй по назначению.

— А я уже решил, что ты не бережёшь своё шпионское имущество, — Чарли разочарованно вздохнул. — Не волнуйся так за меня, детка, я постараюсь удержать свою голову на плечах.

Детка? Эггзи бросил на Чарли возмущённый взгляд, а Чарли послал ему в ответ невероятно провоцирующую улыбку. Он ловко прокрутил зажигалку в пальцах, и она словно растворилась в его руке. Дешёвый фокус с рукавом, но смотрится эффектно, надо признать. Неужели Чарли хочет впечатлить Эггзи этим?

Или вообще впечатлить Эггзи? 

— Чего только не придумают… ладно. Удачи тебе, Эгги.

— Тебе тоже, — Эггзи ощутил необъяснимый порыв сделать что-то… неправильное и вместо этого похлопал Чарли по плечу. — И не заработай себе парочку новых шрамов.

— Не обещаю, — коварно усмехнулся Чарли. И исчез в одном из многочисленных переулков.

Так. Хорошо. У них хотя бы есть план. Жаль, Эггзи не знает всех его деталей.

И он очень понадеялся, что Чарли обойдётся без лишних жертв. Говорят, наёмники осторожны в этом плане. Что ж… хотя вряд ли Чарли обычный наёмник.

Очень не хватало ехидных реплик Мерлина, но очки молчали, а Чарли так и не побеспокоился о том, чтобы восстановить взломанную им связь. Пиздец.

Ладно. Пора.

В последнее время, приступая к выполнению какого-либо плана, Эггзи подсознательно ждал его провала. Нет, он честно пытался быть оптимистично настроенным, но каждый раз всё просто шло по пизде, и проще было занимать позицию скептика, чем охуевать от того, насколько же непредсказуем этот мир. На памяти Эггзи чаще всего всё срывалось из-за человеческого фактора.

Но не сейчас. То ли Чарли располагал нужными рычагами давления, то ли — достаточной суммой, чтобы завоевать доверие, но всё прошло просто на высшем уровне — метрдотель была мила, но расторопна, а Жози поприветствовала его жаркими объятиями, как будто они действительно были любовниками (или как минимум очень близкими друзьями).

— Я ожидала, что придёт сам Шарль, — произнесла она на французском с лёгким акцентом, — но он вовремя предупредил, что сюда пожалует его друг.

Тут раздался шумный взрыв, даже пол пошатнулся под их ногами. Жози взвизгнула и впилась ногтями (слишком длинными) в плечи Эггзи, а оконное стекло не выдержало подобной нагрузки и потрескалось — но не вылетело, из чего Эггзи сделал вывод, что взрыв был мощным, но умело направленным. Пиздюк Чарли, похоже, прекрасно знал свою работу. Он и в учебке был лучшим сапёром, а как он прокачался сейчас, оставалось только гадать.

— Тебе нужно торопиться, — тоненько произнесла уже более-менее успокоившаяся Жози. Тут же разрушила это, сорвалась на итальянские горячие причитания, громко выдохнула — Эггзи даже восхитился ею на секунду — и продолжила, с трудом выговаривая французские слова. — Этот путь отступления очень легко прослеживается, обстоятельства могут вынудить Шарля уехать одного. Спеши.

— Спасибо за помощь, миледи, — рокочуще сказал Эггзи на английском, намеренно понижая тембр голоса. Поцеловал ладонь Жози и бросился в единственную в номере дверь, которая, очевидно, и была ванной.

Следующая за ванной комната пустовала, и Эггзи поблагодарил небеса, что персонал не приспособил временно ненужный номер под свои потребности (а то наткнулся он однажды на двух целующихся горничных; очаровательное зрелище, но совершенно ему в тот момент не нужное), и без промедления выпрыгнул в окно.

«Какая-то пристройка», говорил Чарли. «Приземление будет мягким», говорил Чарли. Большое скопление мусорных баков — это явно не лучшее место для приземления! Хорошо ещё, что Эггзи умел правильно падать. Ладно, всего лишь какой-то второй этаж, пусть тут были и высоченные потолки.

Большая часть баков были прикрыты крышками, так что Эггзи добрался до земли почти без проблем — правда, после одного раза, когда он чуть не провалился в мусорную кучу, сначала он аккуратно проверял крышку ногой и только потом наступал всем весом.

Чарли действительно выскочил перед ним буквально в тот момент, когда Эггзи добрался до дороги. И охуительный ревущий зверь между его ногами вызвал у Эггзи откровенное слюноотделение. Боже мой.

— Байк? — перекрикивая шум двигателя, спросил он. — Просто монстр!

— Садись давай, — Чарли перекинул ему шлем. — И держись за меня крепче, детка, я не собираюсь тормозить!

Эггзи не медля устроился позади него, сильно сжимая байк ногами (не было никаких причин думать, что Чарли шутит), и без пиетета вцепился в Чарли. За время своего отсутствия тот умудрился обзавестись эффектной кожаной курткой, так что сейчас Эггзи, очевидно, исполнял роль девушки крутого байкера.

И плевать. За возможность оседлать эту детку даже в роли пассажира — что угодно!

— Блядь, да! — заорал Эггзи, как только Чарли рванул с места. Мотор ревел, ветер бил в лицо, прикрытое шлемом, а Эггзи откровенно тащился от всего происходящего — от скорости, которая ощущалась всем телом, от потока адреналина, бушующего в кроваи, который вырос в разы, как только Эггзи обнаружил мчащуюся за ними погоню, от Чарли — горячего, сильного даже на ощупь и одурительно пахнущего.

Какие-то странные мысли посетили Эггзи, но он быстро избавился от них и снова позволил себе погрузится в эту гремучую смесь скорости и погони. Охуительно.

Они всё ещё были не в фильме о Джеймсе Бонде — никто не стрелял в них и не орал проклятий в спину. Нет, их намеренно загоняли в угол, окружали и всё такое. Эггзи не слишком хорошо помнил эту часть города — он просматривал карты, да, но Нери должен был находиться исключительно к югу от центра, в то время как сейчас они бодро неслись куда-то на северо-восток… или на север, Эггзи не успевал понять, потому что Чарли петлял и несколько раз поворачивал чуть ли не в противоположном направлении.

Поэтому когда Чарли резко затормозил (серьёзно, их едва не закрутило в петлю), Эггзи спасли только сильные ноги и то, что он всё это время не отстранялся от Чарли, вцепившись в него крепко и хватко.

— Спрыгивай, — резко сказал Чарли. Стащил с себя шлем, бросил на землю, нажал пару кнопок на байке — который взревел и ринулся вперёд, и даже проехал ещё пару десятков метров прежде, чем врезаться в стену дома. У Эггзи зубы свело от того, насколько жалко стало машинку.

— Отдай, — вдруг сказал Чарли. Без промедлений отобрал (именно отобрал! а Эггзи пытался отдать сам!) шлем, замахнулся и швырнул его далеко-далеко вперёд. Эггзи ошарашенно вспомнил вес этого шлема и подумал, что олимпийская сборная Британии очень обрадовалась бы Чарли, когда несостоявшийся чемпион мира потянул его за рукав.

— Нам в другую сторону, — уже не так напористо сказал Чарли.

Они переглянулись — и побежали.

Кажется, им всё-таки удалось сбить преследователей с толку. Во всяком случае, перед ними больше не выскакивали машины, вынуждающие сворачивать в неожиданные стороны, да и вообще видимая погоня закончилась. Эггзи не спешил радоваться — за ними вполне могло быть установлено наблюдение. Итальянцы не самый терпеливый народ, но когда нужно, подождать могут. А вот Чарли был спокоен и безмятежен — последние десять минут они и вовсе прошли неспешным шагом, исключительно по его инициативе, да.

— Машину? — спросил Чарли, кинув в сторону Эггзи хитрый взгляд. Пояснять что-либо не было нужды — это был вызов, и Эггзи принял его без споров.

— Покатаемся.

Несмотря на то, что они оба засмотрелись на шикарный «Порше» (чёрт, а ведь такой скромный и тихий городок, ага), совместным и очень тяжёлым решением было принято взять какую-то маленькую «Мазду». Чарли сел за руль, несмотря на то, что с сигнализацией и запуском разобрался Эггзи. Ну конечно же, Его Величество никому не доверит управление.

В дальнейшей поездке не было ничего интересного — разве что Чарли неожиданно подпевал итальянскому радио, и охуенно подпевал, надо сказать. В какой-то момент радио начало сбоить, но Чарли не растерялся и стал выстукивать ритм на руле — конечно, перчатки приглушали звук, но на это было откровенно плевать. Чарли шло петь даже а капелла. Эггзи заслушался настолько, что пропустил непосредственно момент приезда.

В начале их поездки он указал Чарли на навигаторе место, где стоило остановиться. Совсем недалеко оттуда находилась конспиративная квартира Кингсмэн, но Эггзи, разумеется, не стал указывать Чарли прямую дорогу, а Чарли в свою очередь не стал задаваться вопросами о месте прибытия. И пусть Эггзи и собирался очень долго кружить по тихим улочкам вокруг, прежде чем добраться до квартиры, ему почему-то казалось, что Чарли не будет за ним следить.

Но лучше было перестраховаться. Да.

Они вышли и не сговариваясь остались у «Мазды». Чарли вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и закурил. Эггзи показательно скривился, хотя Чарли, обхватывающий губами сигарету, выглядел так, как будто бы он занимается чем-то неприличным.

Чем же это, интересно.

— Ты испортил мою миссию, — громко сказал Эггзи, смотря в небо. Он уже давно выяснил, что здесь бывали шикарнейшие закаты.

— А ты едва не испортил мой заказ, — Чарли выдохнул дым колечком, причмокнул и вдруг серьёзно спросил. — Многое испортил? — и сразу же поспешил поправиться: — Не то чтобы я очень жалел о твоём провале, Эгги…

— Моём провале? — изумился Эггзи. — Это ты, мудак, всё испортил. И на самом деле, — он выдержал паузу, позволяя Чарли вдохнуть отравляющий его лёгкие дым, — мне теперь всего лишь придётся всё-таки налаживать более тесные контакты с одним из радужных представителей этой же семьи. И не ради удовольствия, а ради информации, ты, лысый хрен. 

— Я не лысый! — возмутился Чарли и провёл рукой по ёжику волос. — Если у тебя проблемы со зрением, я в этом не виноват.

— А мне плевать, — с необыкновенным удовольствием ответил Эггзи. Выдохнул и ощутил необъяснимое желание попросить у Чарли сигарету. Желательно ту, которую он сейчас держал во рту. Блядь. — Тебе нравится представлять меня в роли Джеймса Бонда, судя по тому взгляду, который ты бросил на мою задницу пару минут назад.

— Ты скорее будешь девушкой Бонда, — Чарли вытащил карманную пепельницу, открыл её, затушил окурок и облизнулся, будто ему не хватило той дозы никотина, которую он уже получил. — Тебе разве не пора?

И Чарли не пытался его спровадить — вопрос звучал очень серьёзно и почти без подтекста.

Эггзи напоследок погладил капот «Мазды» и действительно отстранился от неё, делая шаг в сторону.

— Мне даже немного жаль, что всё это закончилось, — с чувством выдохнул он. 

Чарли как-то странно на него посмотрел — нет, в его взгляде абсолютно точно было сожаление! — и немного неловко кивнул ему.

— Увидимся, Эггзи, — и добавил, уже задействуя всю свою привычную едкость: — Будешь в скором времени в Нью-Йорке или там в Чикаго — позвони.

— Так ты не намерен возвращаться в Лондон? — спросил Эггзи, и так ощущая тупость самого вопроса. Ещё хотел воскликнуть что-то типа «Почему именно Америка?», но ответ лежал на поверхности, и глупо было не видеть его. Чарли всё-таки был наёмником, мало ли, на кого у него там следующий заказ.

— Не в ближайшие пару недель, — Чарли спокойно пожал плечами. — Значительный плюс работы наёмником: ты вряд ли сможешь быстро назвать ту часть света, где ты сейчас находишься.

Неловкость исчезла, уступив место их обычному напряжению. Эггзи внезапно обратил внимание на то, что одна из кромешно-чёрных перчаток Чарли порвана. Интересно, он чувствует это или погряз в эмоциональном послевкусии от драйвого побега?

— Будешь в Лондоне, выпьем по пинте. Не думаю, что судьба забросит меня в Нью-Йорк в ближайшее время.

И Эггзи очень, очень постарался, чтобы это выглядело предложением. Да. Они неожиданно чертовски хорошо работали вместе.

— Если кто-нибудь не подорвёт твоё грёбаное ателье, — Чарли усмехнулся одним уголком губ. — Например.

— Если кто-нибудь не подорвёт моё грёбаное ателье, — согласился Эггзи. — Например.

Чарли вдруг потянулся к нему и накрыл ладонью загривок. Провёл кончиками пальцев — не слишком сильно, точно не ради ласки, но на секунду вместо прохладного материала перчатки Эггзи ощутил прикосновение горячей, просто пышущей жаром кожи и вздрогнул — и Чарли, наверное, почувствовал это.

— Будешь скучать по мне, малыш Эгги? — почти добродушно спросил он. Эггзи даже решил простить ему небольшое издевательство над своим именем.

— Ну, это была замечательная пробежка. Эй, а ты не хочешь отрастить волосы к нашей следующей встрече? — ну, или не совсем простить. В конце концов, новая причёска Чарли была замечательным поводом для шуток.

— Мечтай. Меня всё устраивает, — Чарли убрал ладонь от Эггзи и, улыбаясь, провёл ей по своей голове от затылка до макушки.

Эггзи тоже очень, очень сильно захотелось прикоснуться к этому нелепому, но притягательному ёжику волос. Это всё было виной Чарли. Вот. Эггзи отомстит, он умеет.

— Думаю, тебя теперь жутко неудобно трахать в рот, потому что держаться не за что, — склонив голову, заявил он. — Да и внешний вид пострадал. Хотя со спины ты вроде ничего.

Чарли даже не обиделся, только поджал губы, и да, кажется, таким образом он отучал себя кусать их?.. ох боже ты мой.

— Ты проверяешь, как быстро я потеряю терпение? — низко и рокочуще спросил он.

Эггзи состроил показательно расстроенное выражение лица.

— На самом деле меня действительно волнует вопрос с минетом.

Чарли захохотал, но быстро оборвал себя — слишком быстро, у него был всё-таки охуенный смех — и сложил руки на груди.

— Если кто из нас двоих и будет сосать, так это ты, — уверенно сказал он. Вот же мудак.

Эггзи пожал плечами.

— Я не против, если ты соблюдаешь первое правило гея.

— Что ещё за правило? — сразу же оживился Чарли. Ох, как сильно он заинтересовался. А Эггзи уже было подумал, что только он один тут сходит с ума. Ха. Очень зря.

— Если тебе сосут, тебя ебут. Ну, и прочие мелочи, — Эггзи махнул рукой. — Думал, ты уже давно в курсе таких вещей.

— Вижу, ты провёл очень много времени в мечтаниях обо мне, — Чарли снова коснулся своей головы и, блядь, как не залипать на этот долбанный «пушок» и на эту охуительную разорванную перчатку, которую так и хочется стянуть и…

Так, нужно быстро взять себя в руки.

— У Чарли, на которого хорошо дрочить, была нормальная причёска. Но я готов посмотреть и на такого тебя в действии.

Чарли даже поморщился. Упс, возможно, это было слишком грубо. Но необходимо. Как облизывать пальцы после картошки фри.

— Ты ужасно флиртуешь, Эгги.

— Разве? — Эггзи добавил максимум удивления в свой голос.

— Просто кошмарно, — подтвердил Чарли.

На пару секунд они оба снова замолчали, и этому моменту чего-то очень не хватало. Какой-то мелочи, отсутствие которой всё портило.

Эггзи кашлянул в кулак.

— Знаешь, пожалуй, нам всё-таки стоит рассмотреть вариант с выкупом информации у тебя.

— Не хочется подкладывать себя под богатых извращенцев? — предположил Чарли. — Значит, ты выбираешь меня. Как это мило. Но учти, оплату я принимаю исключительно в валюте и наличными, натура не прокатит. 

— Какая жалость, — Эггзи с трудом сдержал улыбку. — Значит, надеешься, что я не только тебя трахну, но и денег заплачу? Как это корыстно с твоей стороны.

— Я умею пользоваться случаем, — Чарли облизнулся — на этот раз намеренно — и в очередной, блядь, раз прошёлся пальцами по щетине своих волос. Порнография какая-то. — Признайся, ты просто хочешь использовать дело как удачную возможность встретиться со мной снова.

— Вот ещё, — Эггзи закатил глаза. — Кому вообще нужны поводы для встречи.

— Ты можешь проявить инициативу, — Чарли прищурился, изучая его взглядом. — Удиви меня.

Эггзи показалось, или Чарли действительно проглотил что-нибудь типа пресловутого «детка» в конце? Хорошо, что проглотил.

— Может, — после паузы на выдохе произнёс Эггзи, — мне всё-таки стоит запланировать пару рейсов в Нью-Йорк на ближайшее время.

— Как интересно, — Чарли прищурился, очевидно, ожидая продолжения.

— И возможно, — Эггзи специально протянул это в манере Чарли, — дверь в мой номер останется открытой.

— Это приглашение на свидание? — уточнил Чарли с искорками в глазах. Блядь, а Эггзи всю жизнь думал, что это такая метафора.

— Нет, — решительно сказал он.

— Эггзи, — теперь в голосе Чарли появилась какая-то потусторонняя томность.

Эггзи громко выдохнул. Такому натиску невозможно сопротивляться.

— Ты слишком наглый и коварный, ты знаешь это? — почти простонал он.

— Как и ты, — Чарли пожал плечами. — Буду ждать тебя, Эггзи, — и сразу же испортил красоту всего момента: — Но если ты скажешь ещё хоть что-нибудь по поводу моих волос, я сам обрею тебя налысо.

Эггзи захохотал, запрокидывая голову. Это было слишком идеально. Невозможно идеально. Блядски идеально.

— Посмотрим, как ты попытаешься, — сквозь смех сказал он. — Не надо недооценивать врага.

— Этот враг только что пригласил меня на свидание, — напомнил Чарли.

Эггзи гордо хмыкнул и снова вскинул подбородок.

— Ну, у нас с тобой сложные отношения.

— Не могу не согласиться, — легко сказал Чарли. И замер, словно не желая уходить. — До встречи, сэр Ланселот.

— Галахад, — поправил его Эггзи. — До встречи, безымянный наёмник.

Неопределённо хмыкнув, Чарли первым растворился в тёмных проулках этого города, а Эггзи всё стоял на месте, глубоко дыша.

Тут к Эггзи вернулась связь, но он не спешил отвечать на бесконечные вопросы Мерлина, позволяя ему успокоиться. Эггзи просто смотрел в полутьму, щурясь от блёклого света фонарей, и думал о том, что самолёты в Нью-Йорк (или Чикаго) летают очень часто.

И что стоит купить Чарли пару новых перчаток. Просто так, чтобы иметь повод снять с его рук старые.


End file.
